<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Face Paint by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586134">Face Paint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suki helps Sokka put on Kyoshi Warrior makeup. It'd be simple if Sokka weren't so fun to tease.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Face Paint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Sokka, stop moving!”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><em>“I’m trying!”</em> Yet even as he spoke, he flinched away.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“We can’t start training without the face paint.” Suki withdrew her brush from Sokka’s nape. “I thought you said you’d done this before.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I have!” Sokka snapped defensively. He puffed out his chest in an attempt to look tough, though the effect was ruined by the white splotches on his skin, marking every failed attempt so far. “Can’t you just tell me how to do it myself? I’ve always put on my own war paint.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“This is your introduction to being a Kyoshi Warrior. Didn’t anyone help you the first time you tried on your tribe’s paint?” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>At that, Sokka glanced away, appearing oddly hurt. Suki frowned, then softened her tone, sensing she’d hit on something personal. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Look, I’ve done this a hundred times before. Just hold still, and it’ll go by quick.” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Receiving a hesitant nod of acceptance, Suki cautiously resumed painting.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This time, she managed to make a bit more progress, sweeping a layer of white across the back of Sokka’s neck. Sokka still twitched at the touch of bristles, but mustered enough willpower to keep himself seated. Several moments passed by without incident, until Suki started working on the front. She gently stroked the brush across his throat, which promptly sent him jerking backwards.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sokka!” she cried out, exasperated, until she processed his full reaction. “Wait a second... Did you just squeak?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“S-Squeak? <em>Me?</em> That’s ridiculous!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The color in his cheeks told a different story, and it wasn’t long before Suki connected the dots.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s wrong? Can’t take a little tickling?” She knew she’d hit the mark when Sokka flushed even darker. “I thought you were supposed to be a seasoned warrior,” she smirked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, it’s not like I’ll be getting into tickle fights in the war!” Sokka threw his hands up, clearly embarrassed, and Suki couldn’t resist the urge to tease him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hey, you never know what might happen out there...” She hooked her fingers on the collar of his uniform. Sokka shivered when the brush returned, making contact with the base of his neck. “As a warrior, you need to be strong... resilient against every kind of attack.” She dragged the brush left, right, then straight up, observing the way it made him tremble. “Endurance is an especially valuable skill<em>. </em>It’d be unfortunate if an enemy figured out your... weakness.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once his entire neck was coated, Suki guided the brush beneath his chin. She lingered there, swirling the paint in circles, until Sokka finally cracked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Suhuhuki! Yohou sahahahaid thihis wohohould be quihihick!” Giggles poured out of him as he tried to lean away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It would be, if you weren’t so squirmy.” Suki readjusted her grip before painting up towards his ear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sokka’s laughter soon filled the air, ringing out across the dojo. Struggling in place for several minutes, it was unclear whether he was fighting Suki or himself more. He nearly squealed as she painted his ears, bristles tickling against the sensitive shells, but though his body demanded he escape, he was determined to see this through. Sokka clenched his fists and tensed his muscles, practically shaking with effort. Fortunately, there was an end to his plight, as Suki eventually set the white paint aside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, now for the red.” She pulled out a second tin. In addition to the new color, she revealed a smaller brush. Sokka could only feel relief as the original brush was put down, no longer a threat to his dignity now that it’d served its purpose.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“Never thought I’d be so glad to get my lips done,”</em> Sokka mused silently as Suki traced his mouth. Then again, as he watched her eyes narrow in concentration, he supposed it was hardly his first surprise on Kyoshi Island.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are all very much appreciated!</p>
<p>More tickle fics including this one are available on my tumblr, <a href="https://tickly-tufts.tumblr.com/masterlist">tickly-tufts</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>